


When I'm Gone

by Alphaphageti



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphaphageti/pseuds/Alphaphageti
Summary: Adam and Kara have been happily married for nearly 50 years, but all good things must come to an end. How will Kara react after surrendering most of her life for the man she loves?





	

Adam and Kara sit hand in hand on their deck of their farm house. Quietly enjoying the peaceful silence of the empty land. Adam has his oxygen tank next to him and quietly takes peeks at his wife, who is untouched by time and appears almost the same as the day he met her. Kara leans over and kisses Adam's forehead. 

"I hate this you know." Kara whispers loud enough for Adam to hear. Adam reaches up and runs his hand through his white hair. Taking a few shaky breaths. 

"I know. I hate it more than you." Kara wipes her eyes feeling the tears begin to well up. 

"I hate letting you go away without me." Adam laughs quietly but the laugh turns it a violent coughing fit. 

"You quit SuperGirl for me. Now I'm abandoning you on this earth." Adam rubs Kara's hand. "I had partially hoped that you would go first. Having lost Alex, your family, mine, and your cousin." Kara sobs and leans into Adam more. 

"I don't want to lose you!" Kara lightly puts her head on Adam's lap. 

"Which is why I wanted to go first." Adam rubs her back softly, taking his time to remember his life with the amazing woman. "Can I make one request?" Kara sits up quickly. 

"Anything! Yes!" Kara states into Adam's eyes wiping away her tears. 

"Leave. Become SuperGirl again. Try and forget me. Find someone else." Kara shakes her head sobbing louder now. 

"No! I-I can't." Adam leans over and reaches into a compartment of his wheelchair. He pulls out a package. With a shaky hand he hands it to her. 

"Please open it." Kara nods and sniffles quietly. Opening it she finds a familiar blue, red, and gold suit. "Go be SuperGirl. Make me proud. I will be with you. I promise you that!"

"Rao no! Please!" Kara leans over toward Adam kissing him lightly. Adam pushes her away with his lightly strength. 

"Go! I want you gone!" Kara stops shocked and hurt. "Go back to your old apartment. It's still yours. I have something waiting for you there." Kara leans in and kisses him one last time, then she slowly floats away not taking her eyes off him as tears cover her face. Her suit in hand, she turns and heads toward National City. 

 

Once at National City, Kara heads straight for her apartment going in the window that cannot lock she puts the SuperGirl suit on her bed. Looking around the apartment at the memories that lay about. Where Adam proposed to her, their first “Date”, the last game night her, and where Kara finally told him about herself. All the good and bad memories hurt her, as if each memory could cut a piece from her soul, leaving it tattered and bruised. Finally she found a package on the counter opening it she read. 

"Dear Kara Zor-El,  
If you are reading this I have sent you to your home. Clearly I cannot have you with me in my final moments, but I know it is for the best. I cannot tell you how much I have loved you, but if there was a way I am sure it would involve pizza, potstickers, and icecream. I realize these next few days will be hard so I have enclosed a way that I can ensure you will have as much comfort as possible. Please return to being SuperGirl. The world needs you and you need it.   
Sincerely, your biggest fan, Adam. "

Kara sat down and reread the letter till her tears blocked out her vision. She wrapped her arms around herself and held on tight, trying to hold herself together and stopping her from falling apart. After a while she opened the envelope again to find a bank statement of an account for her to claim. Reading it she finds that Adam had put away money every two weeks, ever since she told him her identity. Realize how much he truly understood about her she finally broke down. Letting out a few quiet sobs and letting them grow and grow, until she was on the floor in a ball sobbing loudly. Twice people knocked on the door, but she yelled at them to leave, and finally two DEO agents showed up and took her to the agency. Where she spent the next few days hardly eating or sleeping in a room alone. After reading the letter one last time she left the DEO not caring who saw her. She returned to her apartment and changed into Her SuperGirl suit stopping only to read the letter once more. She leaped out into the world and returned to her life of superheroing. Appearing as if she never left.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to me when I was thinking about Kryptonian powers and I figured I'd right a little one shot of it


End file.
